conlang_name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Names of the Empire
The Empire is a fictional multicultural country made by Keisser. Empire is located on the south of Aurora continent and can be contingently devided into four cultural regions - western Expandian (capital) region, northern Mongerian region, southern Saudlande region and eastern Wednesia region. Total population of Empire is about 70 million people. The generator for this country can be found here. Regions and cultures Expandian region Also known as The Capital Region, Expandlande (official name) is located in the western part of Empire. Central region of the country also refers to the Expandian region. This is the place where the capital of the Empire, Expanida City, is. Main cities of The Capital Region are Expandia City, Halb-Expandia, Patzenburg and Kandahu. This is the most industrially developed place in the whole country. Population of The Capital Region is the indigenous people of Empire. Though Constitution and imperial government proclaimed multiculturalism - "brotherhood of nations under green flag", expandian people traditionally considered to be the primary culture of the Empire. They are distinguished by their mental traits like authoritarian patriotism, willingness to serve in the army and traditional stolidity on a par with conservatism. Wednesia Eastern region of Empire, former territory of the Kingdom of Wedneslande, annexed during eastern expansion. Wednesian people are hardly differ from the expandians, so they are well-integrated and suffer no discrimination at all. The main difference beetween expandians and wednesians are their strong will. Wednesian people are volitional and reactionary, they hate interruptions in their life. Eastern region is industrially well developed and in this way strategically important. Primary cities are Nestan-Dorian, Talinwalde, Dietlinde-und-Anselma, Kosette and Belvobe. Mongerian region Also known as Norderlande or simply The Norhtern Region. Former territory of the Kingdom of Mongeria, that was quickly annexed during expansion as well as Wednesia. Mongerian people are often considered as faint-hearted and unreliable, and this is partly true. Nowadays Mongeria is barely developed peripherial region, "appendage" of Expandlande. Main cities are Löwenswand, Einesengen, Trogdon and Siebendust. Saudlande A thorn in Empire's side, Saudlaners are the main problem of imperial government. Their radicalism and will to break free and create own independent state lasts for decades, that results in dozens of rebellions and separatist uprisings. Saudlande is kinda wild, deserted and undeveloped region. Saudlande people hate Empire, its ruler and everything that anyhow connected with it. But situation is uneven in different places - city of Empirwillage is one of the calmest places of the Empire, while cities of Tsaige and Schplendid are barely controlled by official authorities because of criminogenic situations. Main cities of Saudlande are Empirwillage, Tsaige, Schplendid, Serenad, Waird and Schwarzwasser. Expandian language Expandian is the primary laguage of the Empire. Actually, her borders were limited by the borders of Expandian laguage - war campaigns in the north were unsuccesful, Empire failed to conquer relatively small country of Schneidheim and therefore stopped efforts of pushing borders further. Loss of the most valuable colony of Streadurn ultimately stopped Empire's expansion. Currently Expandian is spoken by more than 72 million people. Expandian language is relatively easy to read correctly because of non-existing of rules of pronunciation - in Expandian, every single letter in word is pronounced. Only few digraphs and trigraphs exist. Naming In most cases, a person has two names - given name and surname. Some people do have the "von" part in front of surname - usually, it means nothing, because there is no institution of nobility in Empire and one may choose to remove or add "von" to his/her surname any time. The best example of most common name pattern may be the leader of Empire - Wasser von Richtgoffen, who has relatively common first name and a surname with "von" added. Another good examples are former heads of pairlament - Jakob von Wanvieren and Richard Kiser. There are also a bit more complicated name patterns, but they are usually rare. Firstly, people may have "de" instead of "von" - this is a particle originating from Wednesian region. They may be combined - for example, the ex-King of Wedneslande - Lothar von de Willem. Secondly, surnames may be doubled in two ways - using "-" between them or with obligatory "von"/"de" particle to distinguish them. For example, notable capitalist from Empire named Otto von Ravveno-Faffner oк former royal advisor of Wedneslande - Andrew Esti Talinwald von Kasimov. Thirdly, the middle name - it can be either combined with given name using "-" or simply distinguished with space. Examples - Detrich Braun von Setterlind, Ferdinand-Abelard Braun. Names * Abelard * Adolf * Ahren * Alaric * Albherr * Alexandr * Arland * Arnholt * Baldvin * Bernard * Bingem * Detrich * Ernst * Etelred * Felix * Ferdinand * Frederik * Freiherr * Fridrich * Fürst * Gans * Garlan * Günter * Heintz * Hildebrand * Jackob * Kant * Karl * Kepler * Konrad * Leonard * Manfred * Norbert * Oberon * Otto * Reinolt * Rheinhold * Richard * Rozvalt * Shmidt * Shneider * Ulrich * Waldron * Walter * Waltraud * Wasser * Wilhelm * Yarogleck Surnames * Abel * Aberle * Adelshtein * Adlerhold * Aken * Alborn * Albrecht * Algemein * Altenberger * Altherr * Altpetel * Altringer * Amsel * Angert * Appenzeller * Apspach * Arbogast * Arensberg * Arling * Arnhart * Arnholt * Arntz * Artik * Attig * Awen * Babbst * Babler * Batenhorst * Baumunk * Bauwer * Bedigheimer * Beier * Beishwanger * Bekker * Benninghoff * Berger * Bergman * Bhomer * Bismuth * Blessing * Blikensderfer * Blitzling * Blohm * Bloningen * Blumenfeld * Blumhagen * Bodenschatz * Boforth * Bommbersbach * Bonhoff * Braun * Brein * Breiner * Bweumann * Bäcker * Böller * Dane * Darke * Deiwendorf * Detrich * Dotterweich * Dracksler * Dreissen * Dröllinger * Dudenhoffer * Eckerle * Eggebrecht * Ehrenberg * Eivebach * Ekrot * Engel * Esty * Faffner * Flater * Fogel * Foucks * Franke * Freiling * Funke * Führman * Füschs * Gabermole * Garmerböle * Garodda * Gemelgarn * Gergel * Gheringher * Gilleran * Gosington * Grabbe * Gratzer * Gray * Gredds * Hangen * Hausshilt * Heidenreich * Heike * Heimlich * Hendershott * Hohnaebu * Isterling * Kandahu * Kappelmann * Kasdorf * Kasimow * Keifer * Keisser * Kellenberger * Kesserling * Kesserlinger * Kimmel * Kiser * Klheiperon * Klinke * Klopf * Knauff * Kniskern * Kopelmann * Kramer * Kremer * Köller * Köpner * Landswehr * Langbehn * Leichtrau * Leiermann * Lemann * Lenhoff * Lessner * Morgulis * Morsik * Möller * Niebling * Ogspörgher * Ossenteuffer * Pappengheimer * Petel * Peters * Pfeiffer * Plamann * Ravveno * Rhoiter * Rhotter * Richtgoffen * Rielsgoffen * Sauer * Schauberger * Schrüer * Seivert * Setterlind * Shellenger * Shertzer * Shmidt * Shneider * Shrandt * Shreiber * Shtein * Shteiner * Shubert * Shuffert * Shulte * Sommer * Sonnebörn * Stchaem * Talinwald * Tanik * Tragesser * Tummel * Wadik * Wallenshtein * Walrond * Waltz * Wandler * Wanwieren * Waterman * Weissner * Werbrügger * Wernett * Wernly * Westen * Wfoight * Willem * Winkler * Wolf * Wolstenholm * Wotter * Wunerling * Yung * Zigler Category:Keisser